


Not your average one night stand

by 17teesupfortobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17teesupfortobin/pseuds/17teesupfortobin
Summary: Christen Press doesn’t do one night stands...





	1. Chapter 1

Christen Press didn’t do one night stands. She didn’t let stranger by her drinks. She didn’t kiss strangers against cold brick walls outside of bars. She didn’t walk across the street to the conveniently located hotel room of a woman she just met. Until she did. 

Everything moved in slow motion that night the second this mysterious woman in her ripped black jeans and baggy white t shirt approached her at the bar. Christen could hardly form sentences the closer this woman’s tanned skin and muscular body moved closer to her. 

The woman wasn’t pushy but she definitely had a way with words and Christen knew that this wasn’t the first time she had done this. Despite all the things that Christen Press doesn’t do, it took less than half a second for her to be out of her seat, following this stranger out of the bar, when she whispered in her ear to “follow me.” 

Christen Press overthinks everything. She always has a plan and she always has a backup for that plan. She hates not being in control and more than anything, Christen Press hates the unknown. But she also loves the way this woman’s hands feel placed firmly on her hips as she’s pressing her back into the cold brick wall outside the bar. She loves the way her tongue slides along her lower lip to ask for entrance. And she really, really loves the way her rock hard abs feel as she takes her fingernails down them. 

“Come with me? I’m right across the street.” The woman whispers, and although Christen can physically feel the lust radiating off of the stranger, she can also hear in her voice that she would accept no for an answer is Christen refused. But Christen didn’t want to refuse, no matter how much following this stranger across the street went against everything she knew and believed. 

Christen just nodded and suddenly she was being pulled across the street at a rushed pace by this gorgeous woman that Christen couldn’t tear her eyes away from. 

Christen Press didn’t do one night stands, until she met Tobin Heath. 

 

“My name is Tobin by the way, if you need something to scream.” 

Christen thought time was going slow earlier, but as the woman she just met raked her eyes down Christen naked body that she was hovering over top of in the bed of her hotel room, time felt like it had completely stopped, and Christen never wanted it to start again. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” The woman spoke mindlessly. And from that moment on it felt like more, this didn’t feel like a one night stand, the way their bodies worked together in perfect synchrony, the way Tobin’s name rolled out of Christen’s mouth like she said it every day. It felt like they had done this together a million times. And when Christen came undone for the fourth time that night and her body gave in to sleep, the way Tobin’s arms wrapped around her body and held her close as she drifted off, felt absolutely nothing like a one night stand. 

When Christen woke up the next morning, it didn’t take long at all for the real Christen Press to rain on the parade. “Fuck.” She whispered to herself as she tried to squirm carefully out of Tobin’s hold. “Fuck fuck fuck.” Christen whispered again but apparently not quiet enough as the other woman responded, “Funny, you were saying the same thing last night.” She teased, in a raspy morning voice that had Christen feeling all sorts of ways. 

Christen blushes and the other woman leaned up on her elbow. “You know you don’t have to rush out of here.” 

“Isn’t that kind of how one night stands go.” Christen retorted, as if she knew a single thing about one night stand etiquette. 

“Who said anything about a one night stand?.” 

Christen didn’t know what to do with that comment, was she being serious? Was it a joke?

“Look I wasn’t trying to escape per say, I just really have to get home.” 

“Oh god you’re not married are you?”

“What? No! No no I am not married, I just have to work later and I really need to get home to shower.”

“You can shower here if you want, it’s actually a really nice bathroom for a hotel.” 

“No no I- I shouldn’t, I still have to go home and change anyway.” 

“Well at least let me get you an Uber.”

“You don’t have to do that, really I can-“

“Hey, please? Let me get it, here put in your address.” Tobin handed Christen her phone with the Uber app open. 

“Christen obliged and handed back the phone. “Thank you, I appreciate that.” 

“Anytime.” 

“What did you mean when you made that comment about this maybe not being a one night stand?” Christen blurted our before her mind caught up to her. She closed her eyes and waited for a witty remark about her being clingy or something but when she opened them she found soft brown eyes looking at her. “I uh- I guess that depends. I mean this doesn’t have to be a one night stand, depending on what you want of course.”

Christen was shocked, was she really suggesting they keep seeing each other? “I- I don’t- what do you want?” Who was this girl? And why was Christen struggling to function around her.

“I asked you first.” The woman winked. “While we’re at it I told you my name but I still don’t know yours. “So if you don’t just want this to be a one night stand I’m gonna want that information.”

“Christen…” 

“Okay, So Christen, am I going to get to see you again?” 

“I- do you want to? I just assumed that when you pick someone up at a bar it doesn’t usually go further than one night.”

“I mean yeah that’s probably the most likely turnout in those situations, but that doesn’t mean that’s what we have to do, and since you seem to be avoiding the question I’ll go. I had a really great time with you last night and I’d love to see you again.” 

“I- I would really like that actually.”

“Perfect, here put your number in so I can call you.”

Tobin handed her phone to Christen, it happened to be facing screen down and Christen’s eyes immediately navigated to what she was fairly positive was a student ID in a cardholder attached to Tobin’s phone case. Christen immediately began to panic… “Tobin…” she spoke slowly, pulling the ID card with the University of North Carolina printed on the front in light blue text. “How old are you and please for the love of god lie to me if the answer isn’t over twenty-one.”

“Twenty-one… but twenty-two next week, so really twenty-two is more accurate… how old are you.”

“Oh my god- I, I’m thirty… I should go my Uber will be here soon.”

“Woah woah wait, I- I’m not a kid, we’re both adults it’s not like this is wrong or anything.” 

“Tobin I’m almost ten years older than you, you’re in school!”

“Technically, I’m graduating in a few weeks though. I mean, it’s not weird to me, it doesn’t have to be an issue. However, I do understand if it makes you uncomfortable and I’ll respect your decision if you don’t want to see me again. But can I just say, you look incredibly young for thirty, I’m actually really shocked.”

“I- I don’t know, that’s a big gap, we’re in very different places in life I just don’t know how this would work, I mean, do you live in North Carolina? Why are you here in California?” 

“I’m from Jersey, went to school at UNC, I’m here because uh, I was playing in the National Championships yesterday for soccer, won that by the way,” Tobin winked. “I’m going to be moving to Portland this summer though, I got drafted there to play pro. So I mean that’s not far from here.”

“You’re going to play soccer professionally? Like as a job? For money?”

“You sound so surprised.”

“I just- I don’t know I wasn’t expecting that. But I mean- I just don’t know what to do, I want to keep seeing you I just don’t know if this is going to work. You’re so young and we won’t be in the same place.”

“Hey,” Tobin reached out and placed a comforting hand on Christen’s shoulder. 

“Christen look, I Understand this might be a little unconventionally. But we have a few options, and I promise I’ll be understanding and respect whatever you choose, because I know what I want. Option one, you can go, I won’t ask for your number, and we can just leave this at our one night together. Option two, I get your number, and we see where this goes. It doesn’t have to be anything serious right away, we can keep talking and see each other when we can and see what happens from there. And I’m not going to lie, I really like option two, something about you is just pulling me in and I don’t want to not see you again.” 

“What if it doesn’t work out? I mean we don’t even know each other, the only thing I know about you is your age and that you play soccer. I’m sorry if I’m making this complicated I just- I don’t do this kind of thing.”

“Can I ask you something? Just because I don’t know you well yet so I’m trying to look at this from your perspective.”

“Yeah yeah of course.”

“Are you more nervous that we’ll try and it won’t work out, or that we’ll try and it will? Because I can see in your eyes that you want this as much as I do, but I also understand the hesitation because I can tell that you’re not a wing-it kind of girl.”

Christen was baffled that this woman she just met was already reading her like a book. “I… honestly I’m just nervous at the unknown of it all, whether it worked out or it didn’t I just don’t like the uncertainty of not knowing… and you’re right, I’m not someone who wings it, I very much am a list making, organization freak.”

“I think that’s really cute, and honestly extremely opposite from the way I am which I find really intriguing.”

Christen chewed on her lip, trying to decide on her next move. “Give me your phone.” Christen finally spoke, to which Tobin obliged immediately, unlocking it so Christen could create a contact. “I think your Uber might have left so I’ll order you a new one.” 

Christen created a contact for herself and handed the phone back to Tobin. “You better use this number.”

“Oh believe me, I will. I’m staying in LA this weekend before I have to get back to UNC, do you think I could see you again before I go?” 

“I have Sunday free, does that work?” 

“Absolutely, I’ll phone you and we’ll make a plan okay? I promise.”

“Okay… I’m trying really hard to go with the flow and just let this happen but this is really new for me.” 

“Hey, it’s all good. I’ll be honest with you, I know I said we can just have fun and see where this goes but truthfully I really want this to work out, and maybe if I’m lucky, by the time I move to Portland I’ll have won enough if your trust to really make you mine. Honestly every minute I spend with you I’m more sure that I want this to work. I know we just met last night but I really really want to get to know you.” 

“I really want to get to know you too, Tobin. And maybe this will be good for me, my friends always tell me I need to let loose more… maybe you are just what I needed.” 

Tobin smiled widely, “Well if I do say so myself, you did a pretty great job of letting loose last night.” The younger woman winked. 

“Oh my god, well I was also drunk and not thinking straight. Drunk Christen is a little more fun than everyday Christen.”

“Something tells me everyday Christen can be just as fun as drunk Christen, but we’ll have to test that theory on Sunday.” 

“Tobin- what… what are we right now? I’m sorry if I’m making this more complicated than it needs to be I just- like I said I’m not good at uncertainty.”

“Well, for right now I guess we can consider ourselves friends who had sex and are figuring out what that means… because like I said I want this to turn into something but I know I’m going to be leaving for a few months and that we only have Sunday together before then. So if we’re going to progress into more than friends with… benefits,I think that will probably wait until I’m living closer to you.” 

Christen mind was racing with a million thoughts, was she really going to be “friends with benefits” with a twenty-one year old? Christen Press on any other occasion would say absolutely fucking not. But the Christen Press who couldn’t tear her eyes away from Tobin Heath on the other hand, could only being herself to say yes. “Okay.” 

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Well okay it is then. I guess I should probably order you another Uber, unless you just want to miss work and stay with me.” Tobin winked.

“Unfortunately I don’t think my clients would appreciate that so I really do need to get going.” 

“Fine, But we’ll have about-“ Tobin checked her goose as she ordered a ride for Christen. “Ten minutes.” Tobin smirked suggestively and leaned in closer to Christen. “Woah woah woah, we do not have time for that.” 

“Are you sure? If I recall correctly it didn’t take very long for me to make you come last night.” Tobin whispered, pinning Christen to bed, and placing soft kisses down her neck.

“Tobin-“ Christen gasped out, and she knew she didn’t have the strength to resist as Tobin kissed down her chest. “I promise I’ll be fast.” Tobin smirked as she dipped between Christen’s legs. 

As promised, it took no time at all for Christen to fall apart at the younger woman’s touch, and only fifteen minutes later Christen was rushing out the door of Tobin’s room so she didn’t miss another Uber. “Hey,”  
Tobin reaches out for Christen’s hand and stopped her on her way out the door. “I’ll call you later okay? When are you home from work?”

“Christen smiled warmly at the affirmation that Tobin wasn’t going to disappear on her. “I should be home by seven.”

“Perfect.” Tobin pulled the older woman in quickly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I’ll talk to you then. Bye Christen.”

“Bye Tobin.”

Christen speed walked down the hallway of the hotel to the elevator and took a deep breath when the doors closed in front of her. “What the hell am I doing.” 

Christen Press had not idea what was happening and what was going to happen with this mysterious woman she had met the night before. But for the first time in her life, she didn’t care. All she knew was that no one had ever made her feel the way Tobin did. She couldn’t stop thinking about the way Tobin just knew her body before she had even seen it. She knew exactly what made Christen tick, and somehow she knew exactly what to say to get Christen Press to take a chance on the unknown. 

Christen Press didn’t do one night stands, but this was no one night stand.


	2. Chapter 2

Christen stepped out of her shower and quickly got changed as she was running incredibly late. She didn’t check her phone until she was out the door and stepping into her car. Christen found she had a large number of missed calls and texts from her friends who she went out with last night. “Shit.” Christen said to herself, dialing the number of her best friend Kelley as she pulled out of the parking lot of her apartment. 

“CHRISTEN ANNEMARIE PRESS WHERE IN GODS NAME DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT JULIE AND I WERE ABOUT TO CALL THE FUCKING POLICE.”

“Jesus Kelley I’m okay really, I’m just on my way to work now so I survived.”

“Where the hell did you go? Julie said she saw you talking to some chick and then you disappeared, and hate to break it to you but you don’t talk to people when we go out and you certainly don’t disappear with them.”

“People can change Kell.”

“Christen…”

“Kelley.”

“Did you fuck someone last night.” Kelley did not even attempt to hide the shock in her tone. While she was well aware of how attractive her best friend was she knew Christen like the back of her hand, and Christen did NOT sleep with strangers.

“Define last night.” Christen teased and she heard her best friend choke on something on the other end of the phone. 

“Holy fucking shit Christen did you have a one night stand? You’re joking, am I being pranked? Are you recording me?”

“Geez is it really that surprising Kell.” Christen rolled her eyes except that she knew exactly how surprising and absolutely shocking it was. 

“Are you being serious right now? Chris you have never fucked someone you weren’t in a relationship with, and you haven’t been in a relationship in almost three years so EXCUSE ME if I’m just a wee bit surprised to find out you hooked up with a stranger last night. I honestly don’t know what to say. I’m feeling a lot of things right now, some of it is proud I think, and a whole lot of confusion too.”

“Kell can I ask you something seriously?”

“Of course C.”

“Have you ever... like continued to talk to someone you hooked up with? Like someone you thought was going to be just a one night stand.”

“Hmm, only once I think, it didn’t work out but that was because she turned out to be psycho, so. Why? Are you planning on seeing this girl again?” 

“Yeah uh- I gave her my number and she said she’s going to call me tonight, I know that sounds gullible of me but we talked and I think she’s actually serious about seeing me again. There is one- or more than one problem really.”

“What’s the main problem?”

“Okay please don’t freak out or judge me but- she’s twenty-one… almost twenty-two…”

“OH MY GOD PRESSI YOU COUGAR. Oh my god this is fantastic. I can’t believe you hooked up with a twenty one year old. I am speechless, oh I love you, you dog.”

“Do you think that’s weird?? Or bad? Because I actually think I might possibly really like her once I get to know her… that’s weird right? It’s too big of an age difference.”

“Christen.”

“Yes.”

“I have been waiting for you to get some action for YEARS, if it is going to come, pun intended, at the hands of a hot twenty one year old then so be it. Who gives a fuck, she’s an adult, and truthfully, I think anyone that can break you out of your shell deserves a second look. What did she say about wanting to see you again?”

“She said we can just take it one day at a time and see where things go, she is moving to Portland in a couple months so she wouldn’t be very far away…”

“Christen Press, casually dating someone for an undisclosed amount of time? Has hell frozen over?”

“Kelleyy.” Christen whined.

“Okay okay I’m sorry. In all seriousness though, Chris if you’re into her, go for it. Who cares if she’s a young, and if it doesn’t work out, you deserve to have some fun, I know going with the flow isn’t necessarily your forte but maybe this girl can help you with that, and no matter how young she is, she is still an adult so there is nothing wrong with you two being together.”

“Maybe you’re right… and who cares about a few years… I’ll worry about that if we ever start actually dating.” 

“Yes!! That’s what I like to hear, another thing I would like to hear was how the sex was because as we both know it’s been a minute since you’ve done the dirty, and I can imagine miss sexy twenty-one year old was a good lay.”

“You are such a teenage boy Kelley Jesus.”

“I guess that doesn't make me much different than your new boo then huh?” 

“Kell!”

“Spill the tea Press, I’m not getting any younger over here, and neither are you.” 

“Sorry Kell, I just got to work so those details will have to wait byeeeeee.”

 

***

 

“Tobin Heath where the hell did you go last night?” Her best friend from UNC Allie asked when she stepped into her blonde friend’s hotel room. 

“Oh you know, I was around, I was here actually.” Tobin winked. 

“You horny bastard who did you hook up with? Or did you even get her name?” 

“Yes I got her name, her name is Christen and she’s actually… really nice and totally not a crazy bar girl.” 

“So she’s not a dumb blonde bar girl but yet she found herself here with your horny ass fucking like rabbits? Explain.”

“She’s… different I don’t know, she’s not a one night stand kind of girl, and she’s older so she’s actually got more than a few brain cells.” 

 

“Older? How older? And how do you know her well enough to know her age?”

“Uh...thirty… but she literally looks like she could still be in college so I was super thrown off by that… anyway like I said she’s different, we actually talked this morning and I’m seeing her again Sunday before we leave.”

“Woah back the fuck up. You’re having a second go with whole ass grown thirty year old woman.” 

“Well if we’re talking about sex techincally it would be more like the sixth or seventh go but…” 

“JESUS WOMAN, god I’ll never understand how you lesbians can do it so many times.” 

“It’s because women are actually good at sex Al.” 

“Fuck you, anyway, what the fuck Tobin you don’t call your hookups it’s like in the Tobin Heath manual.” 

“And like I said, I don’t think she’s just a hookup. Obviously I have to go back to NC but I told her we could keep talking and see where this goes and then when I move to Portland maybe something more could happen.” 

“Well fuck me huh. Tobin Heath fell in love with a thirty year old bar hookup.” 

“If that’s how you need to phrase it then sure, we’ll go with that. Can I be serious with you for a second though Al?”

“Okay okay hit me.”

“I think I might like… really like her. And I know that probably sounds crazy because I know nothing about her but her name and age but I can’t stop thinking about her. When I went up to her last night I thought she was way out of my league but you know I love a challenge, but then we talked and then we weren’t talking and then we came here and it just- it felt different, like it wasn’t the first time. I’ve never gotten this feeling with someone before” 

Allie just sat frozen with her eyes wide staring straight at Tobin as she processed what she just heard. “Holy shit. My Toby is growing up and having real feelings. Okay okay so here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna call her tonight and sweet talk the fuck out of her, and then on sunday you’re going to charm her thirty year old socks off so that she has no choice but to wait for you until you’re in Portland. Then you move there, fall in love and live happily ever after.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.”

“Oh I’m dead fucking serious. Tobin to be frank, you are the literal definition of a fuckboy, so clearly this girl has got something special about her that I refuse to let you pass up because who knows when or if this will happen again in my lifetime. So, game plan, when are you going to call her?” 

“She said she’ll be home around seven tonight.” 

“PERFECT we’ve got all day to plan this out. And we are definitely going to do some heavy but not too heavy bragging about how much of a badass footballer you are. Also make sure to mention how much money you’re going to be making compared to most pro rookies. And that at 21 years older you’re going to be going to your SECOND World Cup and Olympics next year.”

“Al you’re being ridiculous.”

“You say that now but I am going to help you win the heart of this woman mark my words I hate to break it to you buddy but to have an actual relationship, esspecially with an intellectual woman you’re going to need more tools in your belt than just sex.”

 

Tobin wasn’t sure what was making her so nervous to call Christen. They had just met and she was sure there was no expectations, but for some reason at exactly 7:00pm Tobin found herself wearing holes in the floor of her hotel room as she waited for a good time to call Christen. 

Unknown to Tobin, Christen was having the same feelings as she paced in circles around the living room of her apartment with a glass of wine in hand. /Is she going to remember to call me? Does she even want to call me? God woman you’re in way over our head, she’s 21 why would she want someone like you? Christen calm the fuck down you’re being ridiculous you just met this girl. Maybe it’s best if she doesn’t ca-/ Christen was broken out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. /shit/

“Hello?” Christen questioned although she knew who it was the second “unknown number’ lit up her screen. 

“Hey you.” Tobin spoke as cool and calmly as she could. 

“I’m almost surprised you called, I thought maybe I made you up in my head.” /Fuck Christen that was so lame what are you doing this is why you haven’t had a girlfriend in four years/

“I’d have to be crazy not to call you.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“Because you’re incredibly beautiful and honestly the fact that you’re not taken and I even get to call you has me shocked and also feeling incredibly lucky.”

Christen blushed a deep red, what could she say to that? “Well you definitely got lucky in every sense of the word last night because as I’ve mentioned I do not hook up with strangers.” 

“I guess it’s good that we’re going to get to know each other then, I won’t be a stranger anymore. Ask me anything.”

“How often do you pick up girls at bars?” Christen spoke almost immediately, but Tobin could hear the hint of joking in her tone. 

“Wow I really threw myself into that one hey? But- if I’m being honest, it doesn’t happen as often as I think you’re thinking. I have had my fair share of hookups and I have tended to stay away from real relationships because honestly I just never felt like anyone was worth the time because of how busy my life is.”

“And what makes me different?”

“You feel worth the time.”

“How can you know that?”

“I guess I’m just taking a chance on it, just because I usually stick to casual relationships that doesn’t mean I’m incapable of having real feelings, and again being completely honest, there is something about you that just makes me want more, I look at you and I just- there is something there and I know you feel it too.”

“I do… feel it. And like I’ve told you I’m really not a “take a chance” kind of girl but for some reason you are making me want to and it’s driving me crazy.”

“Ask me more questions, get to know me, maybe it will help you be more willing to take this chance. I’m an open book.” 

Christen did just that, she spent hours asking Tobin about her life, learning about her family, soccer, her friends, the music she likes. Christen learned that Tobin has read the Harry Potter series 7 times through and can quote every movie word for word. She learned that Tobin loves to paint and hates wearing shoes. She learned more than she could even remember. Tobin made sure to ask questions between each of her own. Learning about Christen’s work as a therapist, about her friends and family. She learned about her avid yoga habits and how she is slightly obsessed with organization. Before long it was almost midnight and both women were yawning into their phones.

“I should probably get to sleep, my first appointment is at eight tomorrow.” Christen yawned again, disappointed that their call was coming to an end.

“Can I tell you something, it’s really cheesy.” 

Christen was blushing before she even heard whatever Tobin was going to say.

“What is it?”

“I think it’s crazy that a girl as beautiful as you is going to sleep alone.” Tobin spoke smoothly and Christen just knew she was a goner already.

“You sure know how to make a girl blush Tobin Heath.”

“I can’t hold back, I’ve only got the next forty-eight hours to try and get you to wait for me to be back on the west coast.” 

“How long until you’re in Portland?”

“I move in the first week of March so just over three months.” 

Christen bit her lip and decided to be brave with her next comment. “You know I think it’s really unfair that last night was the first time I’d had sex in three years and now you’re going to make me wait three whole months again.” 

“I would like to be very clear that I am NOT above a booty call from across the country Christen. If you miss me that much I can be on the next flight back here.” Tobin teased. 

“I said it was rude, I didn’t say I was desperate. I’m a big girl I can take care of myself.” 

“Oh believe me, I’m well aware of what you can do in the bedroom… and in the shower.”

Christen immediately felt a rush of heat spread throughout her body as images of her night with Tobin flooded her mind. Christen didn’t realize that she had yet to respond when Tobin spoke again. “You alright there Chris?” The younger woman teased, knowing the effect she was having. 

“What? Yeah yeah I’m fine… I should really get to bed, you are… a distraction.” Christen knew she needed to go or else she would only keep getting more worked up.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow then?” Tobin asked hopefully. 

“I’d love that Tobin.” 

“Sunday can’t come soon enough… sweet dreams Christen, I hope I’ll be in them.” Tobin teased, not knowing just how true it was.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey I’m here to see Christen, is she available?” Tobin asked a young woman sitting at the front desk of the office Tobin had found on the internet when googling Christen.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No no I uh- I just brought her some lunch so if she’s busy right now I can wait.” Tobin smiled sweetly, showing the take out bag in her hand. 

The young woman looked slightly surprised by this but turned her attention to her computer quickly before replying to Tobin. “Her next appointment isn’t until one but she’s just in her office speaking with a friend right now, I can let her know you’re here if you’d like?”

“Yeah that’d be great, thank you, my name is Tobin.” 

“Great, I’ll let her know you’re here Tobin.” 

“Cool, thanks.” Tobin smiled again as the young secretary came out from behind her desk and walked a few steps down the hall before knocking on a door that had Christen’s name on it. 

 

“Doctor Press, a woman named Tobin is here to see you,” The woman looked out from behind the door to see if Tobin could hear her. “she’s really cute and brought you lunch so I thought you’d like to know.” The secretary, Katie, flinched as someone in the room shouted “NO FUCKING WAY.” 

Tobin wondered who was in the room with Christen as she stood nervously waiting by the front desk. Katie returned a moment later with a big smile. “Dr. Press will be right out, and between me and you, she’s very happy you’re here, as is her friend.” Katie winked and returned to her desk, leaving a very pleased Tobin with her thoughts. 

Less than a minute later Christen exited her office with a short brunette woman walking beside her. When the woman spotted Tobin she immediately stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. Before Christen could greet Tobin the woman spun Christen around and pushed her back towards her office, slamming the door. 

“CHRISTEN ANNEMARIE PRESS THE HOT TWENTY ONE YEAR OLD YOU’RE BANGING IS TOBIN FUCKING HEATH ARE YOU KIDDING ME I CAN’T BELIEVE I DIDN’T PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER.” Kelley was whisper shouting and Christen prayed that Tobin couldn’t hear her. 

“How do you know who she is?” 

“Um because I love sports and women and she’s literally the star of the whole ass USA soccer team and has been since she was like sixteen. Christen, she’s literally famous. Holy fuck my best friend is banging Tobin Heath. Fuck I’m so proud of you I can’t believe this.” 

“Kelley lower your voice jesus! I need to go back out there she is going to think I’m crazy!” 

“You are not getting out of this missy, you will spill ALL the tea later.” 

Christen shook her head and quickly got up again, pulling Kelley behind her. 

“Tobin hey! Sorry about that, I’m so happy to see you. This is Kelley, my psycho best friend who is leaving now.” 

“Hey Tobin, big fan, you’re kind of a total badass.” 

Tobin blushed at the attention, seemingly genuinely surprised that the woman knew who she was. “Hey it’s good to meet you, if you’re a fan I can get you some tickets for any games in LA when I’m playing with Portland.” Tobin offered with a relaxed smile, not at all attempting to buy Christen’s friend, she just loved anyone who appreciated the game she devoted her life to. 

Kelley’s eyes went wide and she turned to Christen. “Cherish this one Pressi.” Kelley spoke seriously nodding in Tobin’s direction. “I’ll let you two be, I’ll see you later Chris, love you!” 

“Love you too Kell, bye!” 

Christen finally let herself put her full attention on Tobin and she smiled wide. “Come on, word on the street is that you brought food.” Christen winked, pulling Tobin towards her office.

“This is such a happy surprise, I can’t believe you’re here.” Christen smiled from ear to ear, as Tobin placed the food she brought on Christen’s desk.” 

“I was too impatient to wait until tomorrow to see you, I hope it’s okay that I just showed up.” 

“More than okay, and perfect timing, I have almost an hour until my next client gets here.” 

“Cool.” Tobin smiled, taking in the simple design of Christen’s office. Her eyes came to a halt on the woman in front of her, just now taking in how incredible she looked. Christen was wearing a snug fitting black pant suit with a low cut but classy white shirt underneath and simple black heels. “You look incredibly sexy, I am a big fan of your work attire.” Tobin spoke in a low voice, pulling Christen closer to her with her hands wrapped low on her waist. Christen bit her lip and with a surge of confidence, pushed Tobin up against the door of her office. 

“I think it’s extremely unfair that you can look so fucking good in just a hoodie and shorts.” Christen whispered in Tobins ear as her hands found their way under the fabric of Tobin’s sweatshirt to where her extremely ripped abs were tensing under her touch.

Tobin moaned lightly at the action and quickly took control of the situation, reaching behind Christen and picking the smaller woman up in one motion. Christen’s legs wrapped around Tobin’s waist and she quickly reached behind her to lock the door to her office. 

“I’ve been going crazy thinking about you.” Tobin admitted hotly into Christen’s ear as she set the older woman down so she was sitting on her desk. Tobin was thankful that there was hardly anything on the desk to get in the way. “Can you be quiet for me Christen?” She requested as she kissed down her neck. Christen couldn’t form words, she was already so far gone just thinking about Tobin having her way with her in her office. She forcefully pushed down on Tobin’s muscular shoulders, leading her exactly where she wanted her. Tobin smirked up at the woman above her as she undid the button on Christen’s pants, one of Tobin’s favourite things about Christen was how she knew what she wanted. She was never afraid to vocalize, or in this case, physically show Tobin how and where she wanted her. 

Tobin wasted no time, pulling Christen’s pants and underwear down her long legs swiftly. The younger woman kissed her way all the way up Christen’s smooth legs, marking her when she made it to her inner thighs. Tobin had never felt so- possessive over someone before, she had never felt like someone was hers and like she wanted to keep them all to herself, until now. Tobin bit her lip when she was met with Christen’s wetness that had beun dripping down her thighs. “Fuck Chris you’re so wet.” 

“Since the minute I saw you.” Christen moaned out, trying to force Tobin’s head to where she wanted- where she needed it most by pulling her wavy hair towards her center. 

“Tobin please-” She begged, biting her lip hard to try and suppress her moans. 

Tobin quickly obliged- because who was she to deny the beautiful woman above her of exactly what she wanted. Tobin’s tongue darted out and licked slowly up Christen’s slit until her hot mouth was covering Christen’s clit. Tobin sucked lightly and Christen tugged harder on her hair, trying as hard as she could to keep quiet as Tobin began to pick up a rhythm. Tobin swirled her tongue around Christen’s clit and reached up, inserting two fingers into her which had Christen clawing at her back, bringing the younger woman as close to her as she could. 

Christen’s rough actions only spurred Tobin on, eagerly licking at her clit and curling her fingers inside the woman above her. 

“Fuck Tobin please don’t stop.” Christen whispered in a strained voice and Tobin almost laughed because stopping was the last thing she would ever want to do. Tobin brought her eyes up to Christen’s and the second they met Christen came undone, spurred on by the lust and darkness in Tobin’s caramel eyes. “Tobin oh my god.” She moaned, pulling the younger woman up and burying her face in the crook of her neck to stifle her moans as she rode out her orgasm on Tobin’s fingers.

“You’re addicting...” Tobin breathed out, looking into Christen’s eyes as she brushed her unruly curls away from her face. 

“Mm, I really don’t want you to leave.” Christen sighed, biting her lip. 

“I’ll be back before you know it. I have a feeling that being away from you is only going to make me want you more.”

“It better, because you are way too good at that for your and my own good.”

Tobin winked as she helped Christen pull her pants back up her legs. 

“So how about that lunch.” Christen smirked, peeking inside the bag that Tobin had set on her desk. The two women sat and enjoyed their lunch together, talking about whatever came to mind. 

“So Kelley said that you’re like a big deal, did you downplay your star status on the phone yesterday?” Christen teased. 

Tobin blushed lightly and took a sip of water before responding. “I guess I’m just not really one to brag on my achievements. I’m proud of the things I’ve done and where I am right now but I’m more of an appreciate what I’m doing in the moment kind of person. But I mean yes I may have downplayed it a little bit. I’m not a huge fan of being in the spotlight, I just love to play soccer.”

“I think that’s really great Tobin, I can tell how passionate you are about it. I can’t wait to see you play.”

“Really?” Tobin’s eyes lit up at the idea. 

“Yes really, you are good for more than just sex you know.” Christen winked, “Although you are very, very good at that.”

“I’d love for you to watch, I’ll get you and Kelley tickets for my first game in LA when I start playing with Portland, I think there is going to be a preseason tournament here.”

“Yay! I’d love that and Kelley would flip out, she has a mild obsession with women’s soccer, although I can’t really blame her anymore because after meeting you, I think I might share her passion, at least for you anyway.”

Tobin smirked, “Someone is feeling extra flirty today.” 

“Oh you’ve noticed have you?” 

“Yes.” Tobin stated matter of factly. “And if I’m being honest I think it’s incredibly sexy how confident you’ve seemed today, adding that to you in a suit? I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on.” 

Christen blushed at the intense way Tobin was gazing into her eyes. “I guess this is me letting myself go with the flow. I don’t want to let myself pass up something that makes me happy just because I’m scared of the uncertainties. It also might help that you’ve made me come more times in the last forty-eight hours than I have in the past like five years total.” 

“I’m trying not to let that get to my head but I’m not going to lie that makes me feel really good because you’re way too special to just let anyone have the honour of seeing you like that so the fact that I get to kind of blows my mind.” Tobin blushed lightly when she realized the weight her words could have held.

“Tobin…” Christen bit her lip, trying to find the words to say when there was a knock on her door. “Dr. Press your one o’clock is here.” Katie spoke sweetly, and Tobin and Christen heard her retreating from the door back to her desk.

Tobin pouted, standing from her spot next to Christen. 

“I’m really glad you came to see me Tobin, thank you so much for lunch.” 

“I’m glad I did too, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” Tobin smiled wide, pulling Christen into a hug. 

“I can’t wait either. Call me tonight?” Christen asked with a hopeful smile.

“Of course.” Tobin smiled and kissed Christen soundly on the lips before walking out of her office. 

 

“So T, care to explain where you ran off too this afternoon?” Allie teased, poking at the hickey that was quite visible on the side of her neck above the line of her hoodie. 

“Oh you know, just out and about.” Tobin winked, making her best friend work for the information she wanted.   
*** 

 

Christen let out a deep breath when she walked into her apartment that night, two hours later than she expected after a last minute client called in. 

She walked straight to her kitchen in the direction of her favourite wine, almost screaming when she found Kelley standing in the kitchen with two glasses of wine already poured. Kelley what the hell are you doing here you scared the crap out of me. 

“Spill the beans Press.” 

“What beans are you referring to Kelley.” Christen rolled her eyes, taking a glass out of Kelley’s outstretched hand. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Katie texted me and said you fucked Tobin Heath in your office.” 

Christen’s eyes went wide. “OH MY GOD HOW DID SHE KNOW DID SHE HEAR?!”

“No she said she could see it on Tobin’s face when she left, and also on your face when you left that night. So I repeat, SPILL.” 

“I don’t know what to say Kell, you know what happened so what would you like me to tell you?” 

“I don’t know anything! Like how over the span of two days you’ve done a complete three sixty. And you know that I already told you I approve of this happening I just- I don’t know I’m a little worried that you’re gonna get in too deep with this girl and then she’s leaving.” 

“You’re the one always telling me I need to let loose Kell. Well this is me letting loose and letting myself have some fun…” 

“You’re telling me you’re only doing this for the sex? There is no other feelings there?” 

“Well… no- not exactly. I do like her and I’d like it if something more happened… but for now… until she comes back… god dammit Kelley you’re making me question everything!” 

“Okay I’m sorry I’m sorry Chris, I guess I just never really expected you to take my advice and now I’m just feeling very protective of you.” 

“I don’t know what I’m doing Kell…I know she’s already said maybe something more can happen when she moves to Portland, but what does that mean for while she’s gone? Will she be sleeping with other people?” 

“I think that’s something you’ll have to ask her about tomorrow Pressi.” 

“I guess you’re right…” 

“Chris whatever happens with you two, I’m really proud of you for doing something for yourself. It might sound dumb but I think it was really important that you did something like this and are having some fun regardless of what happens. I haven’t seen you this light and carefree in a long time… it’s nice.” 

 

“Hey you.” Tobin answered her phone cheerfully as soon as she saw Christen’s name pop up. 

“Hey… so I have a proposition.” Christen bit her lip. 

Tobin raised her eyebrows inquisically, “What’s up?” 

“So I know we’re not supposed to hangout until tomorrow but… if you’re not doing anything for the rest of tonight I was wondering if maybe you would want to come stay at my place.”

Tobin was pretty sure she had never smiled so wide. “Text me your address.” Tobin said confidently as she stood from her bed and slipped into her flip flops that were beside the door of her hotel room. 

“That didn’t take a lot of convincing.” Christen teased as she sent her location to Tobin. 

“Were you expecting me to deny your booty call?” 

“Hey who said anything about a booty call?”

Tobin just laughed as she stepped into the elevator. “Whatever you need to tell yourself Christen. I’ll be there in-” Tobin looked down at her phone. “Approximately nine minutes, there is already an uber outside.”

“Someone moves quick.” 

“Yes well unlike you, I’m not trying to hide my excitement about this booty call.” 

“It’s not a booty call! What would you say if I said we weren’t going to have sex?” 

“I’d say I don’t believe you but I’d also respect that because I’m not stupid. Honestly I’m just excited to see you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, believe it or not I do actually enjoy your company for more than just sex Christen.” 

“Good to know…”

“I’m in my Uber, I’ll see you in 9 minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting.” 

 

Christen quickly walked over to the door when she heard a knock on the other side. Tobin was feeling confident until her eyes landed on Christen. Christen was dressed in extremely small cotton shorts that weren’t doing a very good job of covering anything at all, with a thin white tank top that exposed part of her stomach. Christen’s hair was up in a messy bun, pieces of her curly hair sticking out on every side, the look was finished off with a pair of glasses. 

Christen blushed heavily under Tobin’s intense eyes as they slowly dragged up her body. 

“Hi.” Christen whispered, biting her lip and breaking the silence between the two. 

“You are unreal.” Tobin admitted, shaking her head as if she couldn’t believe Christen was actually in front of her right now. 

Christen blushed again, stepping into Tobin and burying her face in the crook of Tobin’s neck. 

Tobin wrapped her arms tightly around Christen’s thin frame, her hands finding the soft skin of her back where her top failed to reach. 

Christen sighed contently at the touch, melting into Tobin’s strong arms. “I’m glad you’re here.” She mumbled into Tobin’s tanned skin.

“Me too, Christen.”

“I lied to you.” Christen whispered, and Tobin pulled back slightly, looking into Christen’s eyes inquizically.

“This was totally a booty call.” Christen admitted shyly. 

“I’d be okay if it wasn’t… just so you know. I meant what I said earlier, I was just excited to see you no matter what.” Tobin responded seriously, she wanted Christen to understand that she didn’t solely want her for sex.

Christen took Tobin’s words to heart, truthfully though, the sincerity in the younger woman’s voice only made Christen want her more. 

Christen silently took Tobin’s hand, leading her into her bedroom a few steps away from the door. Christen closed the bedroom door behind her, continuing to pull Tobin towards her bed. Tobin was in a trance, mesmerized by the beautiful woman in front of her. 

This time was different. Christen took her time memorizing the younger woman, every inch of her toned, tanned body. Christen got high on the sounds she brought out of Tobin. Up until tonight Tobin had almost always been in control, but she had no complaints about what was happening right now, letting Christen pull her over the edge with her head between her legs. 

“Fuck Christen I’m so close-” Tobin panted, tugging on Christen’s hair to bring her as close as she could. Christen’s eyes met Tobins as she plunged her tongue inside Tobin, rubbing tight circles around her clit with her thumb. Christen moaned into the younger woman as she watched her come. Slowly Christen slowed her motions, bringing Tobin down from her high before she crawled up her tired body. 

“Chris.” Tobin gasped out, pulling the older woman onto her chest. “God you are perfect, that was-” Tobin shook her head, she was at a loss for words. Christen bit her lip, looking at Tobin through dark, hooded eyes. Christen took one of Tobin’s hands in her own, guiding it down her body to her centre. She placed Tobin’s hand over her center, she wanted the younger woman to feel exactly how much she wanted her. 

“Mm baby…” Christen moaned at the contact, not immediately noticing the pet name she had used. Tobin wasn’t bothered by it though, she quickly flipped Christen and herself over, pinning Christen’s hands above her head. 

Christen could feel the heat building in her stomach as Tobin leaned down and took one of her hard nipples roughly into her mouth, biting down on it and soothing the sting with her tongue. “Fuck Tobin.” Christen panted, her arms straining against Tobin’s hold on her wrists. 

“Keep them there Chris.” Tobin spoke in a low, raspy voice that Christen was pretty sure could make her come on its own. 

Tobin kissed roughly down Christen’s body, marking her as she went and soaking up every moan and appraisal that left Christen’s mouth. Tobin ghosted her nails up the inside of Christen’s thigh, teasing the wetness that had begun to drop down from her folds. 

“God you’re so wet Chris.”

“It’s all for you.” Christen moaned breathlessly as she struggled to keep her hands where Tobin wanted them. Christen let out a loud cry of Tobin’s name when the younger woman unexpectedly pushed her tongue deep inside of her at the same time as she pinched one of Christen’s nipples, rolling it between her fingers. 

Tobin drank in Christen’s wetness hungrily, soon replacing her tongue with two long fingers as she began to lick at her clit, sucking on it every few passes. “Oh my god Tobin- Baby don’t stop.” Christen cried out. /There it was again./ Tobin felt like she should be worried about Christen already calling her that but god it sounded so good falling from Christen’s lips next to her name. This was definitely different.

Christen couldn’t keep her hands still any longer, the feeling of Tobin thoroughly fucking her was too much. Christen threw her hands down and tangled them in Tobin’s unruly hair, pulling harshly and spurring Tobin on. Christen’s hips rose off the bed, trying to push herself impossibly further into Tobin but the younger woman brings a hand up to Christen’s toned stomach and pushes her back down into the bed, regaining some of the control she lost when Christen brought her hands down from above her head.

After Tobin thinks she’s made Christen wait long enough, she begins to fuck her harder with her fingers, curling them up each time against Christen walls. The older woman was begging her to bring her over and Tobin couldn’t wait any longer to see Christen come on her tongue. With a final few flicks of her tongue over Christen’s clit, the woman comes undone with a loud cry. “Tobin! Fuck—mmm.” Christen’s entire body relaxes as she comes down from her high, Tobin’s fingers still slowly thrusting in and out of her walls. 

“God I could do that forever.” Tobin bits her lip as she brings her hand up to her mouth to suck off Christen’s juices, moaning as she tastes her all over again. 

“Jesus Tobin- god you feel so fucking good.” Christen is in heaven and she doesn’t even try to play down incredible it felt to be fucked by Tobin.

Tobin smirked, kissing Christen and letting the other woman taste herself off her lips. “You taste incredible.” Tobin whispered, pulling Christen’s exhausted body onto her chest. 

They laid in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying their post sex bliss. 

“Can I ask you something?” Christen almost whispered, running a finger softly up and down Tobin’s abdomen. 

“Of course.” Tobin smiled down at Christen, kissing her temple sweetly. 

“When you leave… what- what are… are you going to be sleeping with other people while you’re in North Carolina? I guess I just want to like, see if we’re on the same page here…” 

“What page are you on?” Tobin asked sweetly, finding it endearing how nervous Christen seemed. 

 

“The page where I called you baby twice and it felt so nice, and also where I get too attached too quickly and try to play down my feelings so I don’t scare you away…” Christen avoided eye contact as she admitted what she was feeling to Tobin. 

“Chris-“ Tobin lifted the older woman’s chin with her thumb, waiting until she opened her green eyes to continue. “Christen, if that’s the page you’re on then that’s where I am too. And if that’s where we are then I definitely won’t be sleeping with anyone else. Because on my page, I loved when you called me baby, and on this page I’m telling you not to downplay anything because I can guarantee you I’m feeling the same. I meant what I said earlier about this not just being about sex to me. I know the other day I told you that we could just have fun and see where this goes until I’m back but honestly Christen the thought of leaving here with you being single and available to sleep with other people kills me. I want you to be mine… and we don’t have to officially be girlfriends yet if you’re not there but I only want you Christen.” 

Christen couldn’t stop the tears that were threatening to fall as she took in everything Tobin said. “I- I haven’t done this in so long… let myself like someone like this… I don’t let myself fall for people because I always end up hurt.”

“Because of the uncertainties?” Tobin asked genuinely. 

“That, and I’m just… I’m very particular I guess, I’ve always known what I wanted in someone and so I tend to be overly critical with people who are interested in me because I find that it’s easier to avoid getting hurt by just finding the flaws in people that make them not right for me. I guess that’s why I’ve been single for so many years.”

“What’s my flaw?” 

“This is going to sound weird, but to me your flaw is that you don’t have a flaw… you’re making me fall for you and there is nothing bad about you to make me run away from this… that’s your flaw.” 

Tobin smiled sweetly, “Whoops.” 

Christen shook her head at the younger woman. “So just to be perfectly clear here, you are NOT going to be sleeping with anyone else right? I don’t have to worry about that? Because if you want to that’s fine you just need to tell me.” 

“Christen, there is no one out there even remotely worth losing you over. So no, I will definitely not be sleeping with anyone while I’m gone unless I can manage to get you on a flight to Chapel Hill. What about you? Do I need to be worried about any ladies picking you up at the bar?” 

“Tobin, honestly, I’m pretty sure you’ve ruined sex for me with anybody else so you most definitely do not need to worry about that.” 

“I’m trying not to let that get to my head but…” Tobin smirked, raising her eyebrows at Christen. 

“Don’t act like you haven’t been told many times how good you are in bed.” Christen rolled her eyes to which Tobin shrugged. 

“I’ve never cared until now though, you’re the only one that’s mattered.” Tobin replies simply. 

“You really mean that?”

“I really do. I didn’t expect to fall for you so quickly but it happened and I don’t want this to end. When I’m closer to you, I want to take you out on real dates and I want you to be my girlfriend and treat you the way you deserve. I know you were concerned about my age, but I hope that I can show you that I can be everything you need and deserve.” 

“You scare me. But for the first time in a really long time I’m not letting myself run away from something that could be so good...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and to the point!  
> next chapter these two will tackle a little long distance:)

Christen woke up wrapped in Tobin’s strong arms, not wanting the moment to end, Christen decided to go back to sleep, revelling in this opportunity to be wrapped up with the younger woman. Just as her eyes began to shut again, Christen heard Tobin’s phone buzzing on her night stand. 

“Tobin? Tobin, your phone is ringing.” Christen spoke, gently nudging the woman next to her who slowly dragged her eyes open. “What?” She mumbled? Adorably sleepy and in Christen’s eyes, incredibly irresistible in her half sleeping state. “Here.” Christen handed the younger woman the vibrating phone and Tobin fumbled with it for a second before getting it accept the call. 

“H’llo?” Tobin spoke, trying to rub her eyes awake. 

“Tobin where are you? You promised me you come with me this morning! I’m outside your hotel and you haven’t answered any of my texts.” 

Tobin shot up, checking the time on her phone. “Shit Ames I’m sorry I totally forgot- I’m not at my hotel I’m uh…”

“Oh my god Tobin are you at a girl’s house? Seriously?” 

“Yes I am but it’s not what you think, I just- can you pick me up here? I’m only like ten minutes from the hotel, we can still make it on time.” 

“Fine, I’m coming to your location, you better be ready when I get there.” 

“Yes ma’am see you soon Ames!” 

Tobin turned to a confused Christen and smiled sheepishly. “So I’m an idiot and forgot that I promised my friend Amy I’d go to church with her this morning… is it okay that I go and then come back for our day together?” 

“You go to church?” Christen asked genuinely? She wasn’t expecting that from the younger woman.

“Yup, since before I was born.” Tobin joked. “Is that okay? Like- that I’m religious?” 

“Perfectly okay, as long as it’s okay that I’m not?” 

“Of course that’s okay, life would be boring if everyone believed the exact same things.” Tobin winked as she got out of bed. “Do you by chance have something I could wear? All I have here is my hoodie and shorts from yesterday and I can already see the look on Amy’s face if I get into her car dressed like that.” 

“Of course, here come with me. Would you prefer a dress or pants?” 

“A dress if you’ve got something simple, Amy would be proud of me.” 

Christen looked through her extremely organized closet for a minute before pulling out a simple black dress. “This should fit you.” Christen smiled, handing it over to the younger woman who quickly pulled the dress on. “Perfect thank you!” Tobin smiled wide as she brushed through her tangled hair with her fingers. Christen found herself staring at the way the dress showed off Tobin’s muscular arms and legs. 

“Like what you see?” Tobin teased when she caught Christen admiring her. 

“Too much for my own good… how do you look so perfect in everything without even trying? I didn’t expect you to be a church goer but if it means I get to see you looking like this then I am definitely on board.” Christen shook her head, pulling Tobin into a kiss that quickly became heated. “I didn’t expect you to be a church goer but if it means I get to see you looking like this then I am definitely on board.” 

After a moment though, Tobin pulled back out of breath. “I really really love where this is going but Amy is going to be here any second and if I keep her waiting I won’t live to see you again.” 

Christen shook her head, “Amy sounds… intense.” 

“She’s really not as bad as I’m making her sound. She’s kind of both my best friend and mom at the same time. I actually think you two would really like each other. I’ve made her sound scary but she just keeps me in line when I struggle with being organized.” 

“She sounds like a good friend to have.” 

“She is, she really took me under her wing when I first joined the national team, I was only fifteen so it was all pretty intimidating, she-” Tobin was cut off when her phone started ringing. “Is here.” Tobin finished, answering her phone. “Hey Ames you here?” 

“Yup, get your forgetful ass out her kid. Jesus waits for no one.” Christen laughed as she heard the comment through Tobin’s phone. “And you better be ready to tell me all about whoever is laughing in there with you.” Amy hung up before Tobin could respond. 

“I guess that’s my cue.” Tobin winked, pulling Christen in for another kiss. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way back here okay?” 

“I’ll be waiting, and totally not sitting here thinking dirty thoughts about you until you’re back to do something about it.” Christen bit her lip, smirking at the younger woman who’s eyes widened at her comments. 

“Fuck Christen you can’t just say stuff like that when I have to leave.” Tobin groaned as Christen walked her towards the door of her apartment. 

“I guess I’ll just have to take care of myself until you’re back.” Christen whispered in her ear as she opened the door for a stunned Tobin. 

“Bye baby.” Christen spoke in a teasing tone, but the younger girl was not going to let her get the last word in. Tobin stepped into Christen, effectively trapping her against the door as she leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “Think of me while you’re fucking yourself Christen, about how much better it would feel if it were me.” Tobin kissed her ear when she had just spoke into before turning and walking out of the apartment, leaving a very, very worked up Christen. “Fuck.” She moaned to herself as she felt heat pooling low in her stomach.

 

“I was about to drive away without you Heath.” 

“Sorry again Ames, I forgot to set an alarm last night.” 

“And what lady friend is responsible for that?” Amy questioned, getting straight to the point, as she always did with Tobin. 

“So… I met someone- the night of the championship when the team was out at a bar.” 

“And you’re still seeing her three days later?” Amy didn’t even try to hide to shock in her voice, it wasn’t intended to be rude and Tobin knew as much. 

“She’s- different Ames… I actually like her, she’s not just a hook-up…” 

Tobin was pretty sure that if there had been a red light in front of them Amy would have just ran it because her eyes were entirely fixated on Tobin. “Are you serious? Like for real? You have feelings for this girl? More than just sexual feelings?”

Tobin nodded shyly. “Yeah… I didn’t expect anything at first, I mean we hooked up that first night and then the next morning I was just looking at her and it felt… so different. I didn’t want her to leave and I wanted to see her again. So I brought her lunch at work yesterday and then we were planning on spending today together but she ended up asking me to come over last night and then now we’re here and I’m going to spend the day with her before I have to leave tomorrow and I just- I really like her Amy, would you believe that I actually had a grown up conversation about feelings with her last night?” 

“Tobin honestly I stopped questioning what I believed a few minutes back. So this is like a real thing huh? Shit I wasn’t expecting that. Tell me about her if she’s going to be around for a while she has to pass the Amy test!”

“Okay well I should probably start with telling you she’s a bit older…” 

“I don’t like that tone in your voice… how old is older Tobin?”

“She’s thirty…” 

“Are you serious? You’re fucking someone that’s basically my age??” 

“Amy you’re making it sound like I’m a kid, it’s not that bad.” 

“It’s not that, it’s just-”

“Just what? Are you that shocked that an actual intelligent adult woman could like me instead of just stupid drunk girls that normally show their interest?” Tobin asked, becoming defensive. 

“Woah Tobin calm down, that’s not where I was going with that. Can you blame me for being a bit surprised? I really am happy for you kid I just wasn’t expecting this is all.”

Tobin felt bad for the tone she had used, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap, I just- I think she could be really special Ames. I’ve never felt like this before but she’s kinda flipped my world upside down.” 

“You’re really gonna do this? Like a relationship?” 

“I can’t tell if you’re happy for me or not.”

“Honestly? Tobs I- I’m so happy, I was just so surprised, and not because I didn’t think you were capable of it just because I didn’t think you wanted that.” 

“I guess she kind of changed my mind.” Tobin spoke simply, thinking about how easily Christen changed her way of thinking about relationships. 

***

“Tell me about soccer, about why you love it so much.” Christen mumbled into Tobin’s naked chest as they lay together that night. 

“I love the way it makes me feel,” Tobin started, “I love how free I feel when I have a ball at my feet. I’ve played since I was four and I was passionate about it right away. I’ve always loved the creative side of the game, I play differently than a lot of people, especially in the US, I do a lot of things that people think are “extra” or “showing-off” but really it’s just how I’m comfortable playing. It makes me feel like I can do anything when I’m out on the field and I do a trick or a move, even if it doesn’t work in the end I just get this rush because I know I’m doing exactly what I’m meant to be doing. Soccer is my home.”

When Tobin was broken out of her own mind she looked down to see Christen had tears in her eyes. 

“Tobin that- it’s really beautiful how passionate you are about what you do… it’s- inspiring.” 

Tobin smiled shyly and wiped the tears away from Christen’s eyes.

“You’re really beautiful.” Tobin smirked slightly and Christen blushed, smiling into the smooth skin of Tobin’s chest. 

“You’re so cheesy. I’m going to miss this.”

“I’m going to miss this too.” Tobin admitted in a small voice. 

“Miss being with me or miss having sex multiple times a day?” Christen teased but Tobin remained serious. 

“You. I really like you Christen, I’ve never felt like this before.” 

“I’m scared…” Christen admitted, not looking up at Tobin as she chewed on her bottom lip. 

“What are scared of?”

“That you’ll forget about me when you’re back in North Carolina surrounded by college girls who I can imagine throw themselves at you every day.” 

“Christen… I’m serious about this, I don’t- I’ve never dated anyone seriously and I’ve never wanted to but with you it is so different. I just want you, I don’t care if I have to wait a few months, I want you. I don’t want anybody else.”

“Why though? I don’t get it, I’m sure you could have anyone you wanted, why do you want to be with some random thirty year old woman? I’m nothing special.”

“Christen that is so far from true. You aren’t just some thirty year old woman. You’re kind, you’re intelligent, you’re so fucking beautiful, you are strong and independent and all of those things are sexy as hell.” Tobin winked, trying to bring up the mood while still being serious. Christen I don’t know how I managed to be the person to get your attention but I know that I’d have to be a fucking fool to give it up.”

Christen was crying again and Tobin just held her for a minute until it slowed, running her hands gently up and down Christen’s back. 

“Dammit Tobin.” Christen chuckled sadly, wiping at her eyes. “You’re really making me let you in aren’t you?” Christen smiled weakly and Tobin offered her hands up in surrender. 

“Sorry.” Tobin cheesed and Christen pulled herself up so she was eye level with the younger woman. “I like you so much Tobin…. and that fucking terrifies me because I haven’t let anybody in like this in a really long time, but you… you and your bright smile and big eyes and genuine heart and your perfect fucking body, god don’t even get me started on your body- you’re making me let go of the years I’ve spent porotecting my heart but I don’t think I’m strong enough to give you up. I want you too,Tobin. So fucking much.” 

“You have me.” Tobin whispered, running the back of her hand down Christen’s cheek adoringly. 

“Show me.” Christen rasped up and Tobin’s eyes went dark. 

Tobin didn’t have to be asked twice, she immediately flipped their positions and pinned Christen down. 

“Keep your hands up here.” Tobin whispered into her ear. “I’m taking my time with you, I need to leave you with something to remember me by.”

“Oh fuck-” Christen groaned as Tobin ran her fingers as lightly as possible down Christen’s already naked body. 

Tobin leaned in and began sucking and biting on the skin on Christen’s pulsepoint, knowing exactly what spot made Christen squirm the most. 

Tobin brings one of her hands down from their hold on Christen’s wrists and rolls one of her nipples between her fingers, pinching lightly. 

“Tobin more please- I need more.” Christen pleaded, already incredibly worked up. 

“Patience babe.” Tobin smirked with dark eyes, bringing her mouth down slowly and scraping her teeth over the hardened bud. 

Christen threw her head back, pushing her chest up into Tobin’s mouth as far as she could. 

“What do you want me to do Christen?” Tobin asked in a raspy voice as she sucked Christen’s nipple into her mouth. 

“Fuck- Tobin please I want you to fuck me, I need you inside of me.” 

“Do you want my fingers or my tongue in you baby? How do you want me?” 

“Tobin anything, both- please just- I need to feel you.” Christen was writhing with need below her and Tobin was loving every second of it. Tobin reached down and ran one finger through Christen’s wet folds, purposely avoiding her clit. She brought the wetness up and licked her finger clean, moaning at Christen’s sweet taste. 

“Fuck Chris you taste so good baby.” 

Without warning, Tobin flipped Christen over so she was on her elbows and knees on the bed, keeping her hands above her head like Tobin requested. Tobin admired the view of Christen ass in front of her for a moment before cupping both of Christen’s cheeks in her hands firmly, spreading the apart. 

“Oh god Tobin- please- fuck me baby please.” 

Tobin couldn’t hold back any longer, she spread Christen’s legs a little wider and leaned in, running her tongue through Christen’s folds before fucking it into Christen. 

“Fuck! Yes Tobin!” Christen yelled out as Tobin set a pace thrusting her tongue in and out of Christens walls. Christen’s hands were fisted in her sheets as Tobin thoroughly fucked her with her tongue. After working he rup for a few minutes Tobin pulled back slightly and Christen groaned and the loss of contact. Before long though, Tobin was holding herself up above Christen and thrusting two fingers inside her, using her hips to guide her motions. 

Christen could feel Tobin’s hips against her ass with ever thrust and she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer with Tobin fucking her like this. 

“Tobin baby yes just like that- oh my god!”

“Touch yourself Christen.” Tobin commanded, knowing exactly what the older woman needed to pull her over the edge. Tobin continued to fuck her as Christen brought one of her hands down to rub quick circles around her clit. 

“Tobin baby!!! Oh my god, fuck!” Christen moaned out as Tobin made her come for the fourth time that night. Tobin didn’t stop her motions though, continuing to fuck Christen, slowing down a little more with each thrust as she rode out her orgasm. 

Christen’s body went limp as Tobin finally removed her fingers and moved herself off of Christen, pulling the spent woman onto her chest.

“You are- god you’re so fucking good at that.” Christen panted out, holding onto Tobin for dear life.

Tobin just smirked as she pulled Christen in for a kiss. Christen moaned as she tasted herself on Tobin’s lips. “I’ve never had this before… there’s never been someone I couldn’t get enough of.” Christen just shook her head as she gazed into Tobin’s eyes. 

“Christen I want you to be mine…” Tobin admitted.

“I am-“

“No like really mine, officially… I know we said we’d wait on that until I got back but- I can’t leave here without you being mine.”

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Christen asked with a cheeky smile.

“Yes.”

“Tobin… yes. Of course I will, anything that ensures I’m the only one that gets to be with you like that is a yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long waits with all my stories, I've been super busy and I wish i could say updates will come sooner but that probably isn't realistic right now but I'll try my best!!

“Are you sure you have to leave?” Christen pouted as Tobin pulled her clothes on the next morning.

 

“Unfortunately the remaining weeks of my education are calling my name.”

 

“But I’ve been calling your name for the past four days.” Christen teased, biting her lip as she pulled Tobin in for a kiss that quickly became much more than that.

 

“Christen Press you are going to be the death of me.” Tobin sighed as she begrudgingly pulled back from the kiss.

 

“It won’t be nearly as fun moaning your name when I’m taking care of myself for the next couple months.” Christen spoke in a low voice, knowing exactly what she was doing.

 

“Chris.” Tobin whispered in a strained voice.

 

“I’m gonna miss you.” Christen whispered into Tobin’s neck.

 

“I’m going to miss you too babe. But I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“Will you call me when you land?” Christen asked in a small voice, feeling like she needed a lot of reassurance right now that this wasn’t all a dream she would wake up from when Tobin walked out her door.

 

“Absolutely.” Tobin looked deep into Christen’s green eyes, searching for the root of the nerves she could feel radiating off the older woman.

 

“Christen, do you trust me? I know that might not be a fair question right now after not even knowing me for more than a week, and there is no wrong answer, it’s okay if you don’t yet.”

 

“I do… I do and that’s why I’m so scared, I trust every word you’ve said to me.”

 

“I’ll be back for you okay? I’m going to call you every day and remind you how serious I am about this. I promise I won’t break that trust. I’ve known how special you are since that first night and I’d have to be fucking insane to let you slip out of my grasp. I want this more than anything, and I’m going to be back and I’m going to break down the fears you have about this okay? I know this might all sound crazy after just a few days but I’m not chancing to let this opportunity slide. I want you, Christen, I want this with you.”

“I want this with you too Tobin, so fucking bad.”

 

“You’ve got it. I’m yours.”

 

“Mine.” Christen whispered, biting her lip.

 

***

 

Tobin’s flight landed in North Carolina late that night and as soon as her phone regained service she received multiple text notifications from Christen from a few hours earlier.

Christen:

**You forgot something…**

Img.

 

Tobin’s mouth went dry at the photo of Christen, kneeled in front of her full length bedroom mirror wearing only the oversized UNC t-shirt that Tobin had purposely left behind. Christen bunched the shirt up around her waist, completely exposing the fact that she had nothing underneath, on top of the way she was pushing her chest forward so that the outline of her nipples could be seen through the thin fabric, Tobin felt her legs go weak.

 

Christen:

**And by something I mean both the shirt and me;)**

 

Tobin:

**I could never forget you…**

Tobin:

**You’re so fucking sexy Christen**

 

Christen:

**Thank god you landed safe because there are a lot more photos where that came from;)**

 

Tobin:

**Just give me a bit of time to recover in between or else I’ll be dead before I can get back to you and appreciate you in person. Christen: Noted;)**

Christen:

**Do I still get a phone call tonight?**

 

Tobin:

**Of course, I’m just in an uber on my way to my place and I’ll call you when I get there? I’m about twenty minutes away:)**

 

Christen:

**Can’t wait:)**

 

Exhaustion fell over Tobin as she unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with Allie just off campus.

 

“There she is!” Allie shouted from her seat on the couch, clearly a little wine drunk.

 

“Jesus fuck Al you scared the shit out of me, I thought you’d be asleep already.”

 

“I was waiting for you Tobito, some of the girls went out tonight to celebrate the beginning of our last two weeks.”

 

“Well I’m home so you can go to bed now.”

 

“No no no, I haven’t talked to you since you told me about Christen and then fell off the grid for 48 hours. Spill the tea honey.”

 

“There is nothing to spill.” Tobin rolled her eyes hoping to avoid a conversation right now as she really just wanted to crawl into bed and phone Christen.

 

“No fuck that you’re lying to me Harry, what’s going on.”

 

“Fine if I give you a really quick recap will you let me go to bed?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Okay well I really like Christen and we decided that we’re together and we’re gonna do distance until I’m back on the west coast and that’s really all there is to it… she’s just… really great and for the first time I feel like she’s someone worth being in an actual relationship with.”

 

“Fuck you’re gonna make me cry-”

 

“You’re drunk, go to bed Al.”

 

“You- are correct. Tell me this again tomorrow when I don’t remember this talk?”

 

“Of course Al, goodnight.”

 

 

“Hey you.”

 

“Mm hi babe.”

 

“I miss you already Chris.” Tobin whispered out as she crawled under the covers of her bed.

 

“Night one going strong.” Christen teased.

 

“I think god is testing me.” Tobin mumbled and Christen chuckled.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“He knows my track record and that this is the first time I’m actually trying to date someone so he’s making us do long distance to make sure I’m serious about this, about you.”

 

“Do you think you’re up for the challenge?”

 

“You’re damn right I am.”

 

“Will you tell me about him? About the god you believe in? I’d’ love to hear about it.”

 

"I would love to.” Tobin whispered quietly and Christen could tell she was exhausted.

 

“Perhaps tomorrow? You sound so tired baby.”

 

“Mm I love when you call me that.” Tobin mumbled again, barely audible. “ ‘m sleepy.”

 

“You can fall asleep honey okay? I’m right here and we’ll talk tomorrow okay? I know you’ve had a long travel day.”

 

“Mmkay…”

 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow Tobs.”

 

“Sweet dreams beautiful.” Tobin mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

 

***

 

Tobin rolled out of bed far too early the next morning, extremely unprepared to finish her last two weeks of classes. Tobin threw on a pair of us soccer joggers and a baggy t-shirt, finishing the look with a SnapBack to cover her bedhead.

 

“I see you’re going with the homeless look today.” Allie mumbled as she dragged herself into their kitchen, accepting a mug of coffee from Tobin.

 

“It’s gotten me through all 4 years, why switch up a good thing?”

 

 

“Yo Heath, Allie said you hooked up with a milf after the championship why did I have to hear this second hand?” Ashlyn took her seat next to her teammate and good friend in their eight am class.

 

“Jesus Christ Ash she’s not a milf, you have to be a mom to be a milf. Stop listening to Allie.”

 

“So it’s not true?.”

 

“She is 100% not a milf… however if she had a kid it wouldn’t be entirely false.”

 

“Oh my god spill the beans Heath, who is she?”

 

“It’s just a girl I met at the bar, she’s a bit older so that’s why Allie insists on calling her… that.”

 

“That smile on your face doesn’t look like she’s just a girl dude, you’re smiling how I do when I think about Ali, that is the smile of someone who is totally whipped my friend.”

 

“God why is everyone so obsessed with who I’m sleeping with all of a sudden. No one ever pays this much attention.”

 

“Well that’s because usually no one knows who you’re sleeping with because it’s a new girl every night.”

 

"Oh fuck off.”

 

“Okay seriously what gives Heath, normally when I’d say something like that you’d brag about it.”

 

“Yeah well apparently people change when they meet someone who actually matters… or so I’m beginning to realize.”

 

“Oh shit… you’re like really with this girl?” Tobin nodded softly. “Well damn okay, sorry I called her a milf. Tell me about her.”

 

Tobin brightened up a bit. “Her name is Christen, she’s a therapist, she’s… basically everything that i’m not, organized, mature, focused, you know adult things.”

 

“And you said she’s older?”

 

“Yeah, she’s uh… thirty…”

 

“DAMN GIRL, how did you swing a thirty year old successful woman?”

 

“That’s a good fucking question that I have yet to figure out the answer to… all I know is that she makes me feel things that I’ve never felt before and it’s kind of terrifying but in the way that makes me want to do everything I can to keep her…” Ashlyn was speechless as she took in the dopey grin her friend was wearing.

 

“And the sex?” Ashlyn challenged with a smirk.

 

“Fucking incredible.” Tobin winked, “And that is the last I have to say on the matter.”

 

When their class started, Ashlyn turned her attention to the front of the room, and Tobin took the opportunity to pull out her phone and text Christen.

 

Tobin:

**Goodmorning:) I just sent you a Starbucks card so you could get a pick me up whenever you have a break today:) there should be enough to get Katie a drink too:)**

 

Christen blushed as she walked into work, Katie noticed as she glanced up to greet Christen.

 

“What’s got you all blushy this morning?”

 

“Oh nothingggg.” Christen dragged out, leaning against Katie’s desk with a big smile on her face.

 

“No? Not a hot soccer player or anything?” Christen just winked before standing up straight.

 

“Can’t get anything past you.”

“Dr. press?”

 

“Hey you know you can call me Christen, I think we passed the Dr. Press stage when you texted my best friend that I had sex in my office.”

 

Both women laughed before Katie continued.

 

“I’ve never seen you this happy before, so if Tobin is, in fact, the reason for that, I’m really happy for you. Honestly, you’re kind of glowing.”

 

“I really appreciate you saying that… and you’re not wrong, I definitely haven’t been this happy since you’ve known me.” Christen laughed lightly. “She’s certainly a breath of fresh air in my life.”

 

“Well I’m happy you’re happy and I look forward to hearing any cute little details you’re willing to share with little old me.”

 

“Well she sent Starbucks money for both of us so that is today’s cute news.”

 

“Okay cool so if you don’t marry her send her my way?” Katie teased and Christen rolled her eyes.

 

“Does your boyfriend know you’re in the market for a girlfriend?”

 

“He knows I would do anything for Starbucks.”

 

Christen:

**You’ll have to watch how nice you are to Katie, she threatened to steal you from me because of the Starbucks gift;)**

 

Tobin:

**That won’t be a problem; I’ve learned recently that I’m more into older women;)**

Tobin:

**Well, one older woman anyway**

 

Christen:

**Good answer;)**

Christen:

**How’s your morning been?**

 

Tobin:

**Uneventful, I’m not much of a go to class and pay attention kind of girl;)**

 

Christen:

**Are you in class right now??**

 

Tobin:

**Maybe…**

 

Christen:

**Put your phone away, I’m not being the reason you’re distracted in class.**

 

Tobin:

**I’ll be distracted by you whether we’re talking or not.**

 

Christen:

**Well I will not be an active participant in your distraction or your failure, you need to graduate and get your ass back to the west coast.**

Christen:

**Don’t text me again until you’re out of class!**

 

Tobin:

**Yes ma’am;)**

Tobin:

**you’re sexy when you’re demanding;)**

Tobin:

**Okay goodbye for real;)**

 

The rest of Tobin’s day passes slowly and if she’s being honest, all she wants to do is crawl into bed and call Christen. The soccer player shook her head at the thought.

 _You’re so whipped already Heath._ she thought to herself.

 

“Yo harry, get changed we’re going out.” Allie spoke as soon as Tobin opened the door to their apartment.

 

“No thanks, not feeling it.”

 

“It wasn’t a question Har, we have two weeks of classes left, three weeks in this apartment, and then we are going our separate ways for god knows how long. You’re not allowed to say no to me.”

 

“Als we both live in Jersey I’m sure I’ll see you lots before we move for preseason.”

 

“Har, I’m not gonna ask you again, we are going out come on. You know I will drag you out of here in your sweatpants if I have to.” Tobin rolled her eyes, she knew she wasn’t going to get out of this without Allie having a meltdown.

 

“You’re paying for my drinks.” Tobin grumbled as she stripped out of her clothes to make herself a bit more presentable.

 

“That’s my girl!”

 

 

“Harrryyyyy will you pleeeeease go get me another drink?” Allie sang out to her friend, batting her eyelashes.”

 

“Only so I get a break from listening to you go on about the “hot guy from sociology.” Tobin stood and walked over to the bar, waving down a bartender and ordering Allie’s drink as well as one for herself.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Tobin turned to see a young blonde woman slide into the bar seat next to her in a dress that was two sizes too small.

 

“Um no that’s alright, thank you though.” Tobin gave a kind smile, but the woman just raised her eyebrow.

 

“You’re Tobin Heath right?”

 

“Um yeah why?”

 

“I heard you’re not one to turn down drinks from girls, should I be offended?” The woman batted her eyelashes and leaned closer to Tobin, reaching out and placing a hand on her thigh that Tobin tried to move away from.

 

“No no I just- I’m not interested, sorry.”

 

“Oh come on, I know you’re here with your friends, but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you stayed for just one drink.” The woman bit her lip suggestively and Tobin had to fight from rolling her eyes.

 

“Something tells me you want more than a drink, so again, I’m going to have to decline.” Tobin tapped her finger on the bar impatiently, wishing her drinks would hurry up.

 

“Fine, could I at least get a photo with you? I’m actually a big fan, I go to all the home games, you’re an incredible athlete.” Tobin really wants to say no but figured it would be the quickest way to get the girl to leave so she reluctantly agreed. The blonde stood eagerly and asked a random man at the bar to take their photo. The girl put her arm around Tobin, far too tightly for Tobin’s comfort and right before the camera flashed, put her other hand high on Tobin’s chest. Before Tobin could protest the picture was taken and Tobin pulled away quickly. Her drinks had finally arrived and Tobin quickly scooped them up and walked away from the scene, but not before the blonde was able to stuff a piece of paper in Tobin’s back pocket.

 

“What the hell took so long?” Allie questioned, eagerly waving for her drink.

 

“And who was the blonde hanging all over you Also I’m pretty sure some people over there were taking pictures of you guys.”

 

“She’s no one, wanted to buy me a drink but obviously I said no.”

 

“You know, drinking with you isn’t as fun when we don’t get to watch you pick up girls…”

 

“Well get used to it, I was brainwashed in LA and suddenly I’m a one woman kind of girl.”

 

 

Tobin:

**Are you still up?**

 

Christen:

**Just got into bed:)**

 

***Incoming call: Tobin***

 

“Hey you.” Christen spoke out in a soft voice that warmed Tobin’s heart.

 

“Hey beautiful, how was your night?”

 

“It was good! Kelley and I just had a girls night in and watched some sappy love movies that made me miss you more.”

 

“Ugh I’m jealous, Allie dragged me out for drinks, I managed to leave early without too many complaints from her though. I just want to be curled up with you.”

 

“Mm that would be perfect right now, I miss you Tobs. And I know, I got a message on Instagram from your friend Allie.”

 

“What? Why did she message you?”

 

“She told me about the quote unquote “little blonde hoe” hitting on you at the bar that you turned down.” Christen spoke in a teasing tone. “She told me not to tell you she messaged me but that she wanted to so that I could trust your intentions.”

 

“She was so drunk, I’m sorry… and I’m sorry about that girl, I promise I wasn’t interested at all I-“

 

“Tobin.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself. You’re hot as fuck, I would be surprised if there wasn’t girls flirting with you. You turned her down and that’s all I care about.”

 

“Of course I did, I have you… I miss you babe, I’m so ready to get this distance over with already, even though we still won’t be in the same place, I’ll take one state away compared to this any day.”

 

“Yeah it will be a lot easier to get you here for a booty call when you’re only a couple hours away.” Christen teased jokingly but Tobin had another idea.

 

“Are you missing me babe?” Tobin asked in a low voice.

 

“You know I am…” Christen replied, biting her lip. Tobin hummed and Christen new exactly where her mind was going.

 

“What are you wearing Chris?”

 

“Your shirt you left behind…”

 

“Is that it?” Tobin rasped out.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fuck Chris, I haven’t been able to stop thinking of you in my shirt since you sent my that picture yesterday. You’re so sexy… what do you need Christen?”

 

“I want you to tell me what to do to myself baby.” Tobin groaned and the sound made Christen suck in a deep breath.

 

“Are you wet baby? Thinking about me fucking you?”

 

“God yes, I’m so wet for you, you know what you do to me.”

 

“Taste yourself Chris, you taste so good, I miss your taste on my fingers… on my tongue.” Christen bit her lip, slowly bringing a finger down to run it through her folds, gathering some of her wetness on her finger and bringing it up to her mouth, ensuring Tobin could hear her every move.

 

“Mm I’m thinking about when I kiss my taste off your lips, I love when you kiss me after making me come.” Christen admitted and she could hear her girlfriend suck in a sharp breath.

 

“Tease yourself, Christen, just one finger, don’t put it all the way in.” Tobin’s voice was strained and Christen had to keep herself from finishing just from the sound of her voice. Christen’s hips bucked up at the feeling of her single finger working slow circles through her folds, avoiding her entrance and her clit.

 

“Toby please-”

 

“Be patient baby, you know how I love to work you up, to hear you beg for more.” Tobin moans into the phone and Christen's fingers speed up automatically, still avoiding putting pressure where she desperately wants it.

 

“Tobin… please I need- I need more. I need you to fuck me.” Christen’s head is thrown back and if she doesn’t touch herself where she needs it soon she’s not sure she’ll make it.

 

“Flip over Chris, get on your hands and knees.” Tobin demanded and the older woman didn’t hesitate before quickly repositioning herself, leaning on her elbows and knees, bringing her hand back between her legs.

 

“Good girl. I love seeing you like that, I love when you push yourself onto my tongue when you’re like that. Christen I want you to fuck yourself, two fingers just how you like it.” Immediately Tobin here’s Christen let out a cry as she finally enters herself.

 

“Oh fuck Tobin yes!” Christen moans, curling her fingers with each thrust, angling her hand to rub against her clit with every movement.

 

“Fuck baby I need to go faster.”

 

“Fuck yourself harder Chris, I know you like it when I’m rough with you, fuck yourself how I would.”

 

“Fuck Tobin it feels so good I’m already so close.”

 

“I’d feel better.” Tobin rasped out and Christen’s teeth dig into her bottom lip and she’ll be surprised if she doesn’t draw blood.

 

“Fuck I know you would, you fuck me so good Tobin- mmm.” Christen cries out, imagining Tobin pressed up behind her.

 

“Do you like that Chris?” Do you like thinking of me fucking you?”

 

“Fuck baby I like it so much- Tobin I- fuck I’m going to come.”

 

“Let me hear you Chris, I want to hear you scream my name when you come.” That’s all it takes for Christen, that and a few more brushes over her clit and her walls tighten around her fingers as she calls out Tobin’s name over and over. Christen’s whole body tenses and she falls to her stomach, exhausted and letting out soft moans as she rides out her orgasm on her fingers.

 

“God you’re so fucking sexy Christen, I’d give anything to be with you right now.”

 

“Mm Tobs… I can’t want to feel you again.”

 

“The feeling is mutual.” Tobin grinned.

 

****

 

Christen:

**Did you have this package redirected to me?**

 

Christen included a photo of a fairly large brown box with two different shipping labels on it. One with Tobin’s North Carolina Address and one with Christen’s address.

 

Tobin:

**Yep you can open it:)**

 

Christen was quick to cut the tape and open the box that was overflowing with Calvin Klein underwear, bras, pyjamas, you name it in every colour and style.

 

Christen:

**What is all this??**

 

Tobin:

**I’m sponsored by them, but I have more than I can even use so since we’re a similar size I thought maybe you’d enjoy it:)**

 

Christen:

**Is it just for my enjoyment, or also for you to see me in cute underwear?;)**

 

Tobin:

**That’s just a bonus, will you model some for me tonight on FaceTime?**

 

Christen:

**If you’re lucky;)**

 

***

 

Tobin lasted one week, one long, boring week of classes before she found herself on a flight to California, much to Allie’s argument, stating that she could fuck Christen for the rest of her life if she wanted but she only had two more weeks living with her in their apartment.

 

“Al I will go out with you as many times as you want next week if you just let go of my arm, I’m going to miss my flight.” Tobin had said, to which Allie grew a mischievous grin and agreed.

 

Tobin booked the earliest flight she could so that she would get in while Christen was still at work, and be able to surprise her. Katie’s eyes lit up as Tobin walked into the building with flowers in one hand and a tray of coffee’s in the other.

 

“What are you doing here?? Christen has been moping all week about you being gone for months!”

 

“Well she’s not the only one who’s been moping so I decided to do something about it.” Tobin set down the coffee’s and handed one to Katie.

 

“You are seriously the best, you’ll have to teach my boyfriend a thing or two about romance because this is too cute. Christen’s last appointment should be finished in just a couple minutes!”

 

“Perfect, do you think maybe I could steal your spot? Unless you have things you need to do?”

 

“No no absolutely! I’m all done for the night, I usually just leave whenever she’s done for the night but we both have key’s so she can lock up! Oh she’s going to be so excited!”

 

Ten minutes later a young woman exited Christen’s office and paced out of the building with a hopeful look on her face, a look that Tobin assumes Christen gives to a lot of people. A few moments later, she heard Christen’s office door open and close again and a smile came to her face as Christen’s heels clicked down the hall. Tobin was seated at Katie’s desk, with the coffee and flowers in front of her.

 

Christen rounded the corner and spoke before lifting her head.

 

“Alright K we are free at las- TOBIN!”

 

“Hey there beautiful.”

 

“Is this real? Are you really here?” Tobin quickly rounded the desk and pulled the older woman into a hug. Christen was a few inches taller than Tobin in her heels, and Tobin buried her face in the crook of her neck.

 

“Are you sure you didn’t know I was coming? You’re wearing my favourite suit.” Tobin teased as Christen just held on to the younger girl.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here, why are you here??”

 

“To see you of course, it turns out I suck at this whole distance thing.”

 

“I seriously can’t believe you flew all the way back here just to see me.”

 

“I guess you’re just pretty irresistible.” Christen finally pulled back slightly to look at Tobin.

 

“Come on,” Tobin held out her hand for Christen to take as they walked out of the building. “Let’s get you home, I have a whole week to make up for.” Tobin whispered and Christen felt a shiver run down her spine.

 

“Damn right you do.”


End file.
